Wesley Snipes
Welsey Snipes portrayed Blade in Blade, Blade II, and Blade: Trinity. Significant roles *Trumaine in Wildcats (1986) *Mini Max in Bad (1987) *Willie Mays Hayes in Major League (1989) *Flipper Purify in Jungle Fever (1991) *Simon Phoenix in Demolition Man (1993) *Pete Nessip in Drop Zone (1994) *Noxeema in To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar (1995) *Neil Shaw in The Art of War (2000) *Joe in Liberty Stands Still (2002) *Monroe Hutchen in Undisputed (2002) *Lucky in Hard Luck (2006) Quotes *"I never saw this film as a trilogy, but the fans seem to want it. As long as they're there, I'm going to be messing with all the blood." *"He's expressive and he's economical. And he can do things with reckless abandon that I can't do. I like that. It pushes the envelope. Blade II was challenging because we're trying to bring in a lot of different genres. We're trying to create believability in a world with substance and characters, but you've never seen this place before. There's no point of reference. Blade also has a spiritual side, and I like that too." *"Guillermo. Del. Toro. That gory stuff is a little too much for me. I don't get queasy, but I don't necessarily need it in the film. But it works and Guillermo's good at it. In the scene where the man's head is chopped in half, Guillermo was like, 'Yeah man! There are brains spilling out! You understand?!? HIS BRAINS ARE SHOWING!!!' And I'm like, 'His brains? How are we going to put this together with the world we created in the first one? This is going to be a real task." *"I saw Blade and I thought to myself, 'Wow, the guy's a little stiff. There's an air of hesitation and ambivalence in the movies. It was natural because we didn't know what we were doing we were doing something that hadn't been done before. So I said, 'OK, if we do it again he's going to be more relaxed.' He's drinking blood now, so he's dealt with that. He's dealt with the mother, the father. He's over that now. Let's move on. Let's let him be happy comfortable with who he is." *"I'm Blade. Blade doesn't get hurt. Wesley got hurt a little, but Blade didn't. I was short growing up and my mom thought it would be a good idea for me to learn to defend myself. So I went to Rock Bay, an African dance theater in Harlem." *"I'd be open to it. I think we've got some stones left unturned and there's some latitude left for us to build on and I'd love to get back in the suit again and do some things I've learned how to do now that I didn't know how to do then. I think we're better at making that kind of a film now. Some of the things we did in the early parts of the franchise were experimental and now they've become customary in a lot of the Avengers films and other comic book adaptations." *"Blade chasing the Twilight kids around? Hey man, there's always a possibility, and I'm open to it. There have been rumours around that we may explore the opportunity, so give me one more shot!" *"The project is controlled by Marvel and we did have a really productive and a wonderful meeting and we discussed a number of things. I don’t know where it’s on their schedule at this point, that hasn’t been decided. I guess it’s still up in the air." *"I've always been a fan of these pieces and adaptations and I'd be nice to be a part of the family again. But if we don’t to a Blade 4 or something else with Marvel, we’ll do something else." *"Well, we’ve had some discussions. We have had very positive and favorable discussions about the Blade character and other things they have in mind. We’ll see where it goes." *"For those Blade fans, if we never reprise Blade, I have another character that will stand toe to toe with Blade any day. It’s not done yet." *"There's always a possibility, you know. It's in Marvel's hands. They're controlling the pace and the flow with that. Conversations have been good. They see the value in it. We see the value in it. I'm still in shape enough and fit enough to handle the role. We'll see how it goes. I don't really know what's going to happen to it yet." *"That would be interesting. I mean, I know it's in the comic book. It would be interesting to see where they would place him and where he really would fit in. He's got to bite somebody. I don't know who he's going to bite." Trivia *Snipes once dated X-men actress Halle Berry. *At one point, Snipes expressed interest in portraying Black Panther years before landing the role of Blade. *Snipes was mentioned in the Luke Cage episode "Now You're Mine" Category:Blade (1998) cast